


When Fire Tamed Ice

by mdelpin



Series: Gratsu Week Entries 2018 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gratsu Week 2018, M/M, Wedding, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Reedus gives Natsu and Gray a very thoughtful gift at their wedding.





	When Fire Tamed Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu Week 2018 Day 5 Prompt: Caught

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong To Hiro Mashima

Day 5 Prompt: Caught

When Fire Tamed Ice

There was a lot of laughing and cheering at the Fairy Tail guild as they celebrated the joining of two of Fairy Tail's most beloved members, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. The wedding ceremony had been lovely, although a long time coming. They had been together as a couple since their early teens and were now in their mid-twenties. Natsu had not been too keen on getting married, but Gray had pleasant memories of his parents and had wanted that for them, and Natsu had eventually agreed.

It had been a large affair, larger than what they had wanted but they had made so many friends over the years that it would be hard to cut people out from the list. All of Fairy Tail was present of course, along with mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciere, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Quattro Cerberus, and many others. Even Porlyusica had made an appearance, wanting to wish them well as they began their new life together as a married couple.

Natsu took Gray's surname and became Natsu Fullbuster. He had no attachment to his own name, had no memories of his human family, except for Zeref whom he would rather forget. Maybe someday Natsu could forgive the Black Wizard for everything he'd done and come to see him as the doting brother he'd once been, but he was very far from that at the moment.

The boys had written their own vows filled with humor and love. The reception had been everything you would expect from the two, there had been plenty of food and drink, and at one point it had devolved into an all-out multi-guild brawl. No one was happier than Gray and Natsu, they were right in the middle of it with huge grins on their faces as Erza rolled her eyes, requipped, and for once jumped right into the fun.

Now it was time to hand out presents. Erza, Lucy, Cana, and Juvia were tackling the gigantic mountain of gifts. They took turns presenting them to the two husbands and collected and disposed of the wrapping paper as it was torn off. It was Cana's turn to pick, and she grabbed a medium sized rectangular package and handed it to Gray with a smile.

"Here you go!" Cana chirped. "It's from Reedus."

Gray thanked her and handed the card to Natsu to read as he ripped through the wrapping paper. Natsu was busy opening the envelope and looking at the card when he heard Gray's sharp intake of breath and looked over to see what had caused the unusual reaction. Gray had a hand covering his mouth, and his eyes were shiny. Natsu looked over at the item Gray was holding and felt his eyes begin to water as well. That had been the beginning for them, so long ago and Reedus had somehow managed to capture it. Natsu was glad that the pict mage had held on to it for all these years. Their younger selves would surely have destroyed it. They rose from their seats and sought out the pict mage, once they found him in the crowd they embraced him tightly and thanked him sincerely.

Two pairs of eyes met Reedus,' and they all exchanged a warm smile. The special occasion had finally arrived.

_Flashback_

_The guild brats had been sitting around on a summer day doing nothing but complaining about the heat while the adults, which was a very loose term in the Fairy Tail Guild, were drinking the day away and ignoring the youngest members._

_Cana looked at the barrels of alcohol with longing. She had recently discovered that not only did she like the contents of those barrels but she could drink copious amounts of them without being negatively affected. It made her feel older, and it was something that she could do better than anyone else. Even the adults._

_Erza was feeling irritated, everywhere she looked there was nothing but wasted potential. She wanted to walk over to all of them and set them on the right path. She knew from experience that this would not go over well with the older guild members. She turned her attention to the other kids her age and her gaze narrowed with interest as she noticed how Natsu looked at Gray with his large innocent eyes and sat as close to the ice mage as humanly possible without being in his lap. She watched, waiting for Gray to lash out at the fire mage but the ice mage was either unaware of the attention or unwilling to do anything about it. Both were unusual for him. This set Erza to thinking, also a dangerous thing. The red-headed knight mage did not miss much._

_Gray had been doing nothing but creating ice cubes for anyone who asked, expending precious magic, and he was starting to get annoyed by the demands. Meanwhile, Natsu was sitting so close to him that he had no choice but to release a constant amount of magic to keep himself cool against the continuous onslaught of heat coming from the fire mage. Gray could have asked Natsu to move, but there was something about having Natsu so near that was almost reassuring. He didn't question it, determined to enjoy the feeling a little longer until he began to run low on magic. It had been a long time since Gray had allowed himself this level of intimacy with someone else. He had no idea why it would be the pyro of all people, but he was too tired to give it much thought._

_Natsu, on the other hand, felt like he could almost purr, he was so content. The combination of his magic and Gray's next to him had him blissed out. It was that perfect temperature that made you want to cuddle up and sleep although he could just imagine the consequences of trying to cuddle up with Gray Fullbuster. He didn't know what it was about the ice mage that made him feel this way. All Natsu knew was that for the first time since he had woken up alone, with no Igneel to be found, he belonged with someone, and he had no desire to question it. For once, he would just accept it. They could go back to being at each other's throats tomorrow._

_Erza caught Cana's attention and gestured at the two boys. Cana looked at her quizzically until she understood what Erza was trying to tell her and grinned mischievously. She got up from the bar where she had been hoping someone would offer her a drink, even though Makarov had expressly forbidden it in his absence, and sat next to Erza. The two of them whispered and giggled conspiratorially. In truth, it was the closest the two had been with each other. Both girls were somewhat shy and awkward. This was the first time they felt that maybe they could be friends. After a final nod, Erza walked over to the boys._

_"It's too hot in here, and there's nothing to do, why don't we go swimming in the river?" she suggested to the two boys._

_Neither one looked like they really wanted to move but one look at the way her face began to darken at their ennui made both boys quickly scramble to their feet, eager to avoid getting their heads knocked together._

_“Y-yeah, that’s a great idea Erza.” Gray stammered out._

_"Scaaaary," Natsu mumbled under his breath, much to Gray's amusement._

_"I think that sounds like fun," Cana announced, surprising the two boys. Cana never did anything with the rest of them. All of a sudden, the idea of going to the river sounded exciting._

_“We don’t have any towels or anything.” Gray pointed out._

_"That's ok, we can swim in our clothes, and I can dry us all off with my fire when we get out," Natsu said happily. He had only been in the guild for a few months, but he loved it. It was so nice to not be alone anymore. He liked most everyone there, even the ice stripper when he wasn't trying to show him up._

_"I don't want to get burnt to a crisp by a stupid Flame Brain like you." Gray taunted, but even to his own ears there wasn't much bite behind the comment. It was just too hot to bother._

_Natsu looked at him with his big eyes, and although Gray didn't know what he wanted, he knew he wanted to give it to him. He grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him behind him before he even knew what he was doing or why. It felt right. He noticed Natsu did not complain like he usually would._

_The group of four kids made their way to the riverbank where they all stripped down to whatever they felt most comfortable to swim in and jumped in the river. They all sighed as the water cooled their sweaty bodies and soon began to play. After a while, the girls got out and sat down on the riverbank and enjoyed the breeze. They continued to whisper as before while they watched the two boys continue to play. They were having all kinds of contests. Who could swim the furthest on one breath, who could hold their breath longer underwater, who could splash the furthest, who could get the most skips from a rock. If it was able to be turned into a contest, they were doing it. Finally, even they became exhausted and swam back to the riverbank to join Cana and Erza._

_Just like before Natsu sat much too close to Gray, claiming that he needed to be close to dry him off. He was still learning to control the temperature of his flames, and it was easier if Gray was almost an extension of himself. For this reason, he grabbed Gray's hand and placed it in his. Gray was a little nervous about putting his well being in the hands of someone who destroyed things on a regular basis, but he still felt that strange sense of rightness, and so he allowed it to happen. This had been the nicest day they had ever spent together, and it made him wish that they could hold on to this peace, preferring it to their petty squabbles._

_“I’m hungry!” Erza said all of a sudden. “Why don’t we have a picnic?”_

_Natsu immediately became excited at the prospect of food and Erza, and Cana laughed at his eagerness. They quickly ran off to the guild to get some food for their picnic, leaving the two boys alone._

_“Are you ready, Gray?” Natsu asked and waited for his friend to give his agreement._

_Natsu gave Gray a smile before he closed his eyes and for all intents and purposes set himself on fire. Gray flinched when he felt the heat radiating from his friend, and his body instinctively tried to pull away, but Natsu squeezed his hand and held him firm._

_“I can do this Gray.” Natsu insisted, furrowing his brow in concentration. “Trust me.”_

_Gray found himself caught in Natsu's pleading gaze. How could he say no? Gray relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, trusting Natsu not to hurt him. He waited for something to happen and soon felt warmth all around him. Gray opened his eyes and stared at himself in wonder, his body was covered in fire. The flames licked at him gently, and he sighed in contentment. It felt wonderful in contrast to his usual chill, and he found himself reaching out to touch the fire, his other hand never letting go of Natsu's._

_Natsu watched the ice mage's wonder with a smile and began to manipulate his flames making them bigger and smaller so that Gray could play with them. He fought hard to keep the fire going and the temperature the same. He used all the control Macao had been instilling in him for as long as he could, fascinated by the sight of Gray playing with *his* fire, an act that felt oddly intimate. Seeing the usually closed off Gray drop his guard made Natsu feel happy. Once again that feeling of belonging swept over him, and he embraced it._

_“Where are the girls?” Gray asked as his stomach began to grumble. “They should have been back with food ages ago?”_

_Natsu shrugged not really caring for the moment. He let go of his flames, and he thought he saw a faint flicker of disappointment cross Gray's features but dismissed it as his imagination. He began to feel drowsy and let himself drift off._

_Erza and Cana returned from the guild, once they had told Macao’s wife that they wanted to have a picnic with the boys she thought the idea so sweet that she immediately went about putting together a feast for them. They couldn’t wait to see the boy’s faces when they saw their haul. There was so much food that they’d loaded Erza’s red wagon with a blanket and enough food to feed a small army._

_They pulled the wagon up the hill, and when they got to the top, they were stopped by Reedus Jonah, the guild's pict mage. He pushed a finger against his lips and pointed at where the boys were sitting by the riverbank. Erza's jaw almost fell to the ground as she saw Gray covered in Natsu's fire, and looking impossibly content. Cana, who had known Gray even longer was also shocked. The girls saw that Reedus had his easel out and had already begun sketching. They spread their blanket on the ground and began to eat as they watched Reedus work. By the time Reedus had finished his painting, both boys had fallen asleep in a heap, and the girls had shared their food with the pict mage._

_“You know girls.” Reedus smiled at Erza and Cana, “I think we’ve just witnessed the beginning of something special.”_

_Both girls smiled in agreement. They stared in awe at the details that Reedus had added to his picture._

_“Are you going to give it to them?” Cana asked._

_"Non, I think I will save it for a special occasion." Reedus smiled mysteriously. He collected his supplies and waved goodbye to the girls before walking back to the guild. The girls pulled Erza's wagon, full of the remaining food, back to where the boys were sleeping._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I like the idea of a multi guild brawl at their wedding :). Thank you to Jinx13GXA, MiyuTanemura and Zane_Takeshi for your help when I got stuck! You guys are awesome.


End file.
